Coming of Age
by Anne la Jordanie
Summary: Mokuba deals with the strange problems of puberty. But how many people have their big brother causing these kinds of problems? Yaoi, lemon.
1. A Disturbing Discovery

Coming of Age

AN: This is very funny and very naughty. Odd how the two seem to run together, is it not? This stems from a comment of a friend of mine that all the men in YuGiOh are gay. So you've been warned multiple times; this is yaoi. Pairings- almost every male with every other male. I do not, in fact, own YuGiOh (bet you didn't see that coming) or Children's Tylenol or anything else that belongs to someone else. On with the first Chapter, A Disturbing Discovery!

Mokuba looked at his watch. What was taking Seto so long? He gazed up at the worn apartment building Seto had entered a good half an hour ago. He had said he was going to talk to 'Wheeler'. How long could it take? Something important must be going on if he needed to talk to 'the mutt' and this was the fifth day in a row they had stopped here. Seto would tell him to wait in the limo and march inside carrying his briefcase. After a long time he would come back outside, flushed but pleased looking. As far as Mokuba could tell, they were either fighting or dueling in there. Seto must be winning.

Losing the battle against his impatience, Mokuba opened the car door.

"Mokuba, sir? Your brother said to stay in the car." The driver said uncertainly.

"Don't worry." Mokuba replied absently as he speculated the entrance to the apartment building. How could he get in? Tentatively he pushed the door, which to his surprise swung open. They must not care much about security in this building. What did the occupants actually have to steal anyways? There was only three levels with about ten apartments on each floor. It shouldn't be too hard to find the Wheelers. As luck would have it theirs was on the first floor, the forth door on the left. Mokuba pushed on the door, which was also open. He supposed with Joey here it didn't matter too much if the door was unlocked. Joey may not be as trained as Seto, but he was sturdy enough. Still, Mokuba felt like he was snooping.

"Seto?" Mokuba called softly. "Joey?" He crept past the kitchen down a narrow hallway. The apartment was shabby but clean. Mokuba opened the first door he came to.

"Set..." the word died on his tongue. In the middle of the room, apparently Joey's bedroom, stood his brother, naked. Joey was kneeling on the floor, also naked except for a leash which Seto was holding. He was giving Seto a blowjob. Seto stroked his hair, whispering.

"Good boy. Good dog."

Neither of them had seen Mokuba, who quickly closed the door. He sat down with his back against the wall, staring at the now closed door. Oh God... Now that he was listening for it, he could hear them, soft pants and groans.

"Joey? Has Mr. Kaiba left?" came a girl's voice from further down the hall. "Joey? Oh! Mokuba?" It was Serenity, Joey's little sister. "What are you doing here?"

"Seto came to, ah, see Joey." Mokuba mumbled out.

"Yes, I know. I didn't know he'd brought you with, though. Would you like something to drink? Your voice sounds a little rough." She said sweetly. Mokuba cleared his dried throat.

"Yeah. That'd be great." He followed her to the kitchen and watched her pour two glasses of lemonade. Gratefully he took a sip.

"Hey, this is really good!" Mokuba said surprised. Serenity blushed delicately.

"You think so? I squeeze the lemons myself." Mokuba choked, imagining her hands squeezing something that _wasn't_ a lemon. Stop that, he scolded himself. Just 'cause you saw... that... is no reason to be all perverted now.

"Serenity," said Seto, "we would like a bowl of strawberries." He paused for just a moment, registering Mokuba's presence. "If you don't mind."

"Of course not." Serenity said, smiling. She fetched a carton of strawberries from the fridge and set about cleaning and cutting them up. Mokuba tried to avoid Seto's eyes, realized it was impossible, and stood on the pretext of helping Serenity.

"Oh, thank you, Mokuba. There's another knife in that drawer there." When they were finished she handed them to Seto still smiling. "Your brother's such a gentleman, Mr. Kaiba."

"Thank you." Seto turned and headed back to Joey's room. Serenity turned to Mokuba looking a little exasperated.

"I don't suppose you know what's going on, do you? Joey won't tell me and I'm too afraid to ask Mr. Kaiba."

"Uh, nope. Not a clue." Mokuba lied. Boy, this girl was dense.

"I suppose it must be some sort of duelist thing, especially with Yugi coming over tomorrow as well." She said. Mokuba's eyes bugged out.

"Yugi's coming too?" He sputtered, nearly knocking over his glass of lemonade. Serenity looked surprised at his outburst and pulled out a napkin to wipe up the small spill.

"Yes. Tea and I were going to go shopping while they were busy."

Yes, real busy... and Yugi too... if _that_ wasn't disturbing...

"Would you like to come with us? Or maybe you'd rather join the boys." She continued. Mokuba managed to restrain all choking, sputtering, and gagging- barely.

"I- I'm not much of a duelist." He said. Nor am I into sodomy and incest, he added in his mind.

"Neither am I, but I wouldn't mind if they taught me. Besides, you can always watch and cheer for them, right? I always enjoy that." Serenity seemed completely oblivious to Mokuba's deep blush. She's nice, but also an idiot, he decided.

"No, I'll stick with girls- I mean, you girls." He told her.

"See you tomorrow, rich-boy!" came Joey's voice from down the hall. Seto entered the room, adjusting his tie. Mokuba gulped, trying in vain not to picture those hands petting _either_ of Joey's heads. Seto looked at him, his face expressionless.

"Come on, Mokuba." He ordered. Mokuba trotted after him. Climbing into the car behind his brother, Mokuba noticed an odd stain on the purple trench coat. He didn't even want to think about where that came from.

"So... um, Seto? Serenity asked if I would like to go shopping with her and Tea tomorrow while you were... with Joey." Mokuba kept his eyes down, fighting the blush that was creeping into his cheeks. Seto regarded him impassively.

"Could I go?" Mokuba finally asked. Seto sighed, gazing at Mokuba.

"Why would you rather hang out with those frivolous girls than with the men? Yugi is coming to visit tomorrow as well. He's likes you. Perhaps you would do better to take part in some male bonding than shopping. Shopping is so... feminine." He said the word like a curse.

"No!" Mokuba cried, alarmed. At Seto's curious look he grinned feebly. "I mean, I don't think I'm ready for that yet. And Serenity would be so disappointed if I told her I couldn't go."

"She did mention your impeccable manners. Perhaps she is too fond of you, though. As you said, you are still young; she and Tea are a little old for you."

"It's nothing like that." Mokuba assured him, while inside roaring that Seto had tried to set him up with Yugi, who was older that Serenity, if much shorter.

"Well... alright. I'll give my list of things to be bought to Tea. There are some items I need that she canpick upfor me." Mokuba wondered why he didn't have one of the servants pick them up. They drew up to the Kaiba Mansion and the two boys climbed out. All through dinner Mokuba kept silent trying not to think about the days events. Several times Seto asked if he was feeling well; he looked flushed. Finally he insisted on Mokuba taking some Children's Tylenol and going to bed. Seto tucked his little brother in tenderly, bending over to brush dark locks off his forehead.

"Soon you'll be ready to take your place among the men." He whispered, kissing Mokuba's cheek. Mokuba spent the rest of the night fighting to stay awake, wondering if he had to fear rape in his own house. He even thought about slipping down stairs to ask the maid for some coffee, but he drifted off into dreams of Seto, Joey, and Yugi in oily, sweaty, impossible tangles.

AN: Review, my loves! Or you'll never find out what happens when Mokuba wakes up, what Tea's buying for Seto, or what wonderful deals they'll find on heals!


	2. Dress Up

Coming of Age

AN: I have no concept of update times; I suspect they may be a bit erratic. But if it seems like people like it then I'll try to stay on top of this... I really have no clue where this is going, so we can all have sudden cardiac arrest together when something funky happens. By the by, this is about two years in the future. So first off, how do we all feel about lemons and second, what of incest between Seto and Mokuba (Joey and Serenity is just... ew... heterosexual love! LOL, just kidding)? And credit where it's due, the leather restraints line is from alta lemur & warrior artemis's rules to duel correctly, yaoi style, found at the Love of Yugioh site. This is chapter two, Dress Up.

Waking up Mokuba felt something sticky between his thighs. Tiredly he pulled the blankets off a looked down. His pajamas were stained at his groin. He blushed scarlet at the realization of what had happened. His thirteenth birthday was just five days away... Seto had explained such things before... his bed was a mess... Mokuba had had a wet dream. Remembering his dreams, Mokuba blanched. He was _not_ gay. He was _not_ attracted to his brother. He did _not_ want to see Yugi in just an apron licking a lollypop. Oh God...

Mokuba looked down again and decided a cold shower was necessary before disposing of the sheets and pajamas and heading down to breakfast. When he finally did arrive in the kitchen Seto had already shut himself in his office for the morning. It wasn't until that afternoon he showed up in Mokuba's bedroom. He glanced curiously at the bed.

"Where are your sheets?" Mokuba fought to maintain eye contact.

"There were crumbs in them. I told one of the maids to bring up fresh ones." He told his older brother.

After they got in the car Seto started to speak.

"Mokuba, if you would like to hang out with Wheeler, Yugi, and I it's alright. I'm sure Serenity would understand. I'll have Tea pick you up a treat." Mokuba didn't want to know what kind of treat Seto was referring to.

"I'll be fine." He assured him.

Upon their arrival at the Wheeler's apartment everything was bustling. Serenity and Tea giggled together in a corner and Joey and Yugi sat, talking about where to find the best- Mokuba blinked- dildos. Surely he had misheard that. Seto cleared his throat and the boys stopped talking, looking curiously at Mokuba. The girls squealed and began to hug him enthusiastically. Under their arms he could have sworn Yugi looked at Seto questioningly and Seto shook his head.

"Can he come? Please, Mr. Kaiba, please!" Serenity pleaded.

"Yes, yes, he can . Tea, can I talk to you?" The older Kaiba asked. The two moved in to the kitchen. Serenity giggled and bent to whisper in Mokuba's ear.

"I think they're dating. It's so cute when he asks her to be alone with him. But then again..." Serenity's hazel eyes clouded and she shut up. Tea walked back in, tucking a wad of cash into her purse. Mokuba stared. Had Seto given her all that money? Why? Were they really dating? Did she know about him, Joey, and Yugi? And couldn't Seto have a normal, stable, heterosexual romance with just one person?

It was only moments before Tea, Serenity, and Mokuba were hustled out of the house and minutes later they arrived at the Domino City Mall, a huge shrine to consumerism, materialism, and spending. It was plastered in Kaiba Corp images and products. Last month the new head of advertisement had convinced Seto to model for his own company. He argued that what was the point of having a charismatic, handsome, young CEO if they didn't take advantage of it. They had even put Mokuba in a few pictures saying it would soften the image. He was disconcerted to see a huge banner with his own smiling face looking out. Examining their position he blushed. His big brother sat behind him, arms wrapped around his shoulders. Mokuba was excited and perky in the picture. That was before he found out his brother was trying to get him in bed.

"Mokuba, you look so cute!" Serenity cried, pointing to the poster. He blushed and looked down as heads turned their way. Seeking something to distract them he pointed to a random store window and said "Look at that." Both girls turned and looked then looked back at him with their eyebrows raised. He glanced at the store. It was a shoe store with a display of stilettos in the window.

"What?" He asked the staring girls.

"They're having a sale. Let's go look." Tea said. And all of a sudden Mokuba was being hauled along by two surprisingly strong women. After half an hour of pulling out different shoes and putting boxes back, the girls decided that it was time to buy their selections and move on to the next store. As they were leaving Tea turned to the other two.

"Kaiba asked me to pick up some stuff for him. It's just two stores down. Then we can continue to enjoy ourselves." Serenity was turning red, but she followed as Tea led the way. She entered a store Mokuba didn't recognize. He started to enter, but Serenity caught his arm.

"Trust me. You don't want to go in there. It's not respectable." Mokuba looked at the sign over the door. It read 'Treat your toys with respect. Buy genuine leather restraints.' Other such advertisements covered the windows. Suddenly he realized what Tea must be buying. Five minutes later she exited and shoved a bag at Mokuba

"Carry that, would you? It's for your brother." As the girls headed towards the next shop he couldn't help but peek. Then he wished he hadn't. Why did his brother need a candy thong? Or a whip? He followed Serenity and suddenly found him self surrounded buy pink.

"Ooo, look!" Serenity pulled on a pair of leopard spotted lime green sunglasses and peered into a mirror. Tea grabbed a hair clip and did the same. Soon they were laughing, draping feather boas around each other.

"Come on, Mokuba, try it on!" Tea insisted, offering a flowered hat. Sighing, Mokuba placed it on his unruly mop of hair. The girl squealed.

"Oh, Mokuba, you're sooo cute! Just adorable!" Serenity was hugging him enthusiastically.

"I always knew you made a cute girl, from when Yugi described how Kaiba had made you the princess in that video game-" Mokuba winced, remembering- "but you're just gorgeous! Here, put this on."

Somehow, between the two of them Serenity and Tea got Mokuba into a large amount of jewelry (all of it appallingly feminine) and bought every piece, then hauled him to a dress shop. There they found a sky blue tank top and a black pleated skirt.

"Put it on, Mokuba, you'll be so pretty." Serenity said. Mokuba stared, wondering if the quiet, innocent girl was in cohorts with his brother.

"Absolutely not!" He cried out, staggering back.

"But Mokuba..." Serenity pouted and Tea crossed her arms. When he didn't move, Serenity buried her face in her hands. Her shoulders started to shake. Tea wrapped her arms around her, glairing at him.

"Look what you've done." She said accusingly. Mokuba slunk closer to Serenity, concerned. He tried to peer into her face, but she wouldn't raise her head.

"Alright..." He conceded. "But only for a bit."

When he stepped out of the dressing room both of the girls made faces.

"What?" He asked, worriedly. He had thought the outfit looked good, particularly against his tanned skin. The girls shook their heads.

"Your boxers are showing. They mess up the fall of the skirt." Tea explained. "We'll have to get you some panties."

"What!" He asked, horrified. Tea sighed.

"Serenity can get them. You'd be a size... five or six I think." Serenity trotted off. Ten minutes latter she returned with a pair of black women's underwear.

"There you go. Go try them on." Mokuba stared from one girl to the other, opened his mouth to argue, and then snapped it shut. Turning, he walked in to the dressing room again.

When they left the store, heading for a make-up shop, he was wearing the panties, skirt, tank top, and all the jewelry they had bought. He also carried bags of other women's clothes in his size. After doing his make-up the girls hustled him back to the shoe store. As they put a pair of heels on him he couldn't help but wonder what Seto would think of this. Was he pretty? No, stop it, he reminded himself. This is just because Tea and Serenity want me to do this. I don't care what he thinks. Still, I wonder...


	3. Undeniable Logic

Coming of Age

AN: Sorry about the late update. Special thanks to Luciado for reviewing both of my chapters. And LadyCresentStar, Firezlight, and Blood-Red White Rose for putting it on their favorites. And Dark-Dream-Angel for putting it on his/her alerts. Hugs for all! We have one aye for the lemon and one nay to incest. More votes if you would! The conversation between Seto and Mokuba is actually based off of one I had with my best friend. The line "My logic is undeniable." is from iRobot. I am considering getting a beta reader... that last chapter was a mess... anyways... Chapter three, Undeniable Logic.

Mokuba stepped out of the car, trying to keep his knees together. This business of wearing skirts was harder than it looked. Tea and Serenity were also in skirts, but climbed out much more gracefully. Nervously he fidgeted with the silver bangles on his right arm. He needed to calm down. Calm down? screamed his inner self. I'm about to walk into a house full of gay men wearing drag!

"Come on, Mokuba, your brother's waiting." Tea called. "Don't forget his stuff." Sighing, Mokuba grabbed the bag and followed the girls inside.

"Joey! We're back!" Serenity called. Yugi stuck his head out of Joey's bedroom. His face looked a bit sweaty.

"We'll be just a minute. Tristan and Duke came over too." He snapped the door shut. Serenity and Tea dropped the bags on to the couch.

"What's with you? You look sick." Tea told Mokuba. He swayed slightly, his face pale. Not only was Seto gay, he was conducting orgies.

"Mokuba? Do you need to sit down?" Serenity asked worriedly.

"No... No... I'm alright." He assured her as Seto led a parade out of Joey's room. No one glanced at Mokuba at first.

"How much did you spend, sis?" Joey teased. Serenity blushed prettily.

"Not much. Most of it went to Mokuba's clothes." Mokuba groaned internally, wondering if he ought to tape her mouth shut.

All the boys turned and looked at him in unison. Seto's eyes widened and a faint pink colored his pale cheeks. Joey, Tristan, and Duke stared so hard their eyes were popping out. Yugi was flat out drooling.

"Mokuba..." Seto whispered.

"You're wearin' a dress!" Joey cried. Mokuba tried to shuffle his feet and tripped over his heels, falling over and flashing his new panties for all to see. Seto darted forward to help him up. Looking up into his brother's cobalt eyes Mokuba felt a large hand cup the part of him that proved he was not a girl. He promptly fainted.

"Oh dear, I knew you weren't well." Serenity was gabbling in his ear. Mokuba opened his eyes to an unfamiliar ceiling. He was lying on a bed with a cool cloth on his head.

"What happened?" he asked groggily.

"You passed out and Mr. Kaiba carried you in here. Joey's bedroom." She explained at his puzzled look. Mokuba sat up and started to climb out of the bed. Serenity pushed him down firmly.

"You are sick and you are staying in that bed 'til Mr. Kaiba takes you home. Don't argue; he's the one who ordered it." Mokuba frowned and laid back down, used to doing what his brother said. He felt slightly nauseous at the thought of what had been happening it this bed earlier. Serenity fussed over him until, sick of her prattling, he feigned sleep until she crept out. Sitting up Mokuba realized the covers were too hot. He shoved them off, baring his tanned legs. Tea and Serenity had been surprised at how little hair they had. Mokuba thought his body was too feminine. Most of the boys at school had developed a cracking voice, hair sprouting everywhere, and a sudden growth spurt. Now that he thought about it those boys would look plain stupid in a skirt. That made Mokuba chuckle.

"You're supposed to be resting. What is so amusing?" Seto asked softly. Mokuba jumped; he hadn't even heard his brother open the door. He yanked the blankets up to his chin self-consciously.

"It was nothing." He mumbled out. "I don't feel well, Seto..." He started to roll over. Seto crossed the room in two strides, grabbing his shoulder, forcing Mokuba to drop the covers.

"You will tell me what was so funny." He said sternly. Mokuba sighed, hiding his face in the pillow.

"Mm fomt hmm mmm mmo memer mm mam man ma mmos aa hool."

"Take your face out of the pillow, please." Seto commanded. Mokuba growled but obeyed.

"I thought how I look better in drag than the boys at school." He said, red faced. Seto's eyes swept his body, the small feet, the long legs, the slim hips, the delicate ribcage, the tanned shoulders, the thick, dark hair, and his painted face. Mokuba blinked at him, his eyelashes (covered in a layer of blue mascara) brushing his cheeks.

"I agree." Seto said gravely, sitting on the edge of the bed. Mokuba wriggled away from him. Frowning, Seto reached to brush a lock of hair off his forehead and Mokuba ducked.

"What is wrong with you?" Seto demanded.

"Nothing. I just... um... there's the stuff Tea bought you." Mokuba mumbled, pointing to the bag, which was indeed sitting on a chair beside the bed. Seto picked it up and looked inside.

"Ah." He looked back up at Mokuba. "Did you look in here?"

Mokuba opened his mouth to deny it, flushed scarlet, closed his mouth, and nodded, shamefaced. Seto smiled softly, and put a hand on Mokuba's arm, ignoring the young boy's discomfort.

"It's quite natural for people my age to be sexually active, Mokuba. Soon you will start having urges and I want you to know there's nothing wrong with that." Mokuba gulped, remembering his dreams. He was alarmed to feel warmth spread at his groin. Seto glanced down.

"I take it back. You seem to already have... urges." He bent closer. Mokuba leaned backwards, afraid. "Mokuba..."

"Not with other men!" Mokuba yelped. Seto sat up, clapping a hand over Mokuba's mouth.

"Not so loud." He hissed. Then he relaxed his grip. "What's wrong with it? So I find other men desirable. It's natural. And quite logical, really."

"What?" Mokuba was starting to fear for his brother's sanity.

"Well, from your outburst, you don't feel attracted to boys. Why?"

"They're male! I'm male!"

"Exactly. Though you are wearing a skirt." Seto frowned. "You feel uncomfortable being male, perhaps?" Mokuba clutched his crotch protectively.

"I'm fine being male! What's that got to do with it!"

"Well, surely the reason you don't wish to have sex with men is their reproductive organs. But you have the same ones. Unless you are bothered by yourself, why would you be bothered by them? They are the same as you. So, it is logical to desire them, as opposed to women, who are different." Seto explained. Mokuba frowned. That wasn't right... but it made sense...

"My logic is undeniable." Seto informed him smugly. Leaning forward he kissed Mokuba on the nose, stood, stretched (Mokuba tried to ignore the slice of skin revealed between his shirt hem and the waist of his pants), and left the room. Mokuba stared after him, and then flopped down on the bed, very confused. Serenity peeked in.

"Mokuba? Mr. Kaiba said you were awake. Did you need anything?"

"No, Serenity. I'm fine." Mokuba told her, sick of her fluttering. Just as she turned to leave, something occurred to him.

"Wait! There's something..." This'll show Seto, he thought viciously. I'm not gay! "Could I... have a kiss?" Serenity stared for a moment. Mokuba tried not to look perverted. She moved towards him.

"Um, okay. I guess." She bent over quickly and brushed her lips against his. The two pulled apart quickly, staring, both bright red.

"I guess I'll just go..." Serenity scuttled out. Mokuba flopped down again, even more confused. That wasn't quite what he expected. He raised his head, looking down.

"There is something wrong with you." He informed his groin. "She is really pretty." Somehow that didn't help.


	4. Overheard Conversations

Coming of Age

AN: Note to self- DO NOT set update dates. I freaked out when I realized I had to write three pages, but thankfully got some help from the friend who inspired this whole story in the first place. Now they are beta reading it for me (least, that's what they're supposed to do. I think they just want to read it before it's out.). Now I should probably write that research paper and those thank yous... Chapter four, Overheard Conversations.

Mokuba peeked out of his bedroom door, convinced that at any moment Seto would jump out from behind something (he wasn't sure what, as there really wasn't anything in the hallway), shove him back in to his bedroom and rape him- or worse, convince Mokuba to have consensual sex with him. He thought about that last bit again. Technically it couldn't be consensual; Seto had recently turned 18, so whether Mokuba consented or not, it was still rape. But that really wasn't the point. He crept from the room, carefully avoiding the squeaky boards until a maid caught him and informed him his brother had a guest, so he could relax. The staff wasn't sure why the younger of the Kaibas was so studiously avoiding his brother when before it had been hard to separate them. Still they assisted whenever they could. Mokuba was by far the more pleasant of their employers. As he slipped past his brother's bedroom, he heard noises from within. Somewhat curious he pressed his ear to the keyhole. Then he made a face. That was Yugi's voice.

"Ah, ah, ah! Oh!" Mokuba was about to head for the bathroom (whether to vomit or for another cold shower he wasn't sure) when Yugi actually spoke.

"So how's Mokuba?" His voice was a little breathless, but perfectly coherent.

"Still hiding up in his room." Seto grunted, sounding disappointed. "I didn't think he be that bugged by it." There was a long pause in which the creaking bed could be heard, along with some pants from both of them. Just as Mokuba was about to leave, Yugi spoke.

"Should we go join him?" He sounded normal, but this was quickly followed by a yelp and a good thirty seconds of whimpers. Seto spoke again.

"No... He's still freaked out about that incident in the car." Mokuba winced, remembering. After his rather boring kiss from Serenity he had fallen asleep and by the time he had woken up the others had a party in full swing. Seto had had a few to many and Mokuba had to help him to the car. Once they were settled and on their way home Seto slurred out, "Hey Mokie, that skirt looks really pretty." Mokuba had squirmed away, but Seto dragged him onto his lap. That was all he did, though Mokuba had a strong suspicion that it wasn't Seto's belt-buckle digging into his ass. It had been three days but still... it was just... creepy.

"He'll come around." There was a loud creak from the bedsprings and Yugi's voice caught. "He is getting to be that age."

"I know. I just don't understand. I mean, he's turning down sex!" Seto said sounding outraged. "And do you know what Joey told me? He kissed Serenity!"

"Joey kissed her or Mokuba did?" Yugi sounded mocking. Mokuba could just hear Seto's growl of anger and Yugi's increased groans through the thick wood of the door.

"Mokuba! I mean, what if he's straight? How did I raise a straight boy? What did I do wrong!" Mokuba winced. He didn't want to disappoint Seto, but he didn't want to hop in bed with him either. Though Yugi seemed to be enjoying himself...

"Don't worry about it." Yugi soothed. "Soon he'll realize that women aren't as hot as the ads make out and it will be proved that your family produces only gay children." This was followed by a good ten minutes of creaking bedsprings and various gasps and moans. Just as Mokuba was about to leave and take a much needed cold shower someone grabbed his shoulder. He whirled around to find Tea smiling at him.

"Hi! Aren't they done yet? I only asked for a fifteen minute video." She asked cheerfully. Mokuba stared, wondering if the girl had gone even further off the deep end than she already was.

"Um, I have no idea what... Say, how did you get in here? The gates are always locked and guarded."

"Oh, I came to drop of Kaiba's new restraints for Yugi. I had to special order them since they don't generally make them so small." She listened at the door for a moment and then sighed. "I think they finished the video. They're just wasting time." And before Mokuba could stop her Tea opened the door and marched in. Mokuba caught a glimpse of bare skin and firmly closed his eyes, waiting for her shriek of outrage and disgust. Instead he heard her ask calmly whether they were done with the video and where it was. A minute later she walked out holding an unmarked video cassette. Mokuba goggled at her.

"Did you know that they were...?" He asked her, marveling at her composer. Maybe it was shock...

"Fornicating like a couple of mad gay rabbits? Duh. What did you think they were paying me with? I buy them their toys; they make me a few sex tapes. Everyone ends up happy."

Yeah, in the pants, Mokuba thought. But apparently it wasn't shock.

"Say, Mokuba... Do you still have the clothes we bought you? I'd like to take a few pictures." Tea asked, bating her eyelashes. Mokuba blushed, not at the mild flirting, but that he did indeed still have the clothes. Late at night he had been putting them on and admiring himself in the mirror.

"No." He told her firmly. "I've got to go." He turned and rushed off, thinking of going downstairs for lunch since Seto seemed otherwise occupied. The cook was serving hot dogs as he entered. Mokuba took one and grabbed a bottle of ketchup. Ten minutes later he was still fighting with the catsup bottle for the red condiment that he wanted to be on his hot dog. Staring into the nozzle that seemed to be blocked, presumably with dried ketchup, Mokuba squeezed the bottle. It let out a tired wheeze. Squeezing harder he was rewarded with the desired ketchup, except instead of going on to the hot dog it squirted straight into his face.

"Napkin?" Seto's sardonic voice murmured in his ear. Mokuba grabbed the offered napkin and wiped his face.

"I would suggest aiming it at the hot dog. Or putting the nozzle in your mouth if you just wanted catsup. Also, squeeze gently." Seto continued. Sighing Mokuba turned the bottle over and squeezed. The thick liquid poured smoothly onto the hot dog. Hungrily, Mokuba shoved it into his mouth. Seto stared at him.

"What?" Mokuba managed to say around his mouthful of meat, bun, and ketchup.

"Your mouth fits much more than I would have guessed." Seto paused. "And didn't I teach you not to speak with a full mouth? Depending on what it's full of."

"I- what?" Mokuba stared. Surely his brother was not flirting?

"Never mind. Mokuba, your thirteenth birthday is in two days. I was thinking we could have a nice party." Seto said.

"What kind of party? The kind with old people in suits admiring how tall I'm getting before they start talking about business? Or the kind with friends?" Mokuba asked. Suddenly he realized a night spent socializing with Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Duke, and his brother might be just as bad as the suits.

"Well, I was thinking friends. You can of course invite your friends from school and Serenity could come." Seto's voice remained even but there was a hint of a challenge in the way he smiled, like he knew that the kiss was not enjoyable. Mokuba wanted to wipe the smirk off his face.

"Yeah, I'd like that." He said defiantly. "And Seto? Let's make sure we have bottles to play games with. I think I'm old enough now."


	5. A Simple Game

Coming of Age

AN: Bad author, very bad author! I meant to update and didn't, went through a fit of depression and didn't update (humor is hard to write in that condition), then got lazy and didn't update, then had finals and didn't update... In any case, I'm sorry. I assure you I'm punishing myself; hair shirt, fasting, and such... the long awaited chapter five, A Simple Game

Later, after the party, Mokuba would feel stupid. It had seemed like a good idea at the time. Why wouldn't you serve rum punch at a thirteen-year-old's birthday party? It had been Seto's idea. Ever since he'd seen Pirates of the Caribbean he had been fond of rum, though Mokuba wondered if it was an unprecedented sweet-tooth or a desire to be on an island with a drunken Johnny Depp. But either way, there was large bowl of rum punch sitting on the refreshments table. Mokuba filled his third glass, glancing surreptitiously at his watch. 9 o'clock. Guests would start leaving soon.

Despite Seto's promises several suits were present, looking about at the mass of kids around them, rather confused and clutching brandies like security blankets. Most of Mokuba's school had been invited and were currently milling about looking for their host or had given up completely and were chatting with their own friends. Presents had been gathered and opened by the servants and recorded so that Mokuba could send out form letters thanking everyone individually. Several cakes had been consumed as well as at least seven bowls of the rum punch.

By ten o'clock only a few select people would remain as the guest of honor: Yugi, Joey, Serenity, Tea, Tristan, Duke, Bakura, and Mai. They would stay all night and engage in amusing activities planed by Seto and Mokuba. Mokuba was a little nervous about Seto and Company molesting him during the night, but was reassured when Joey and Tristan were found by one of the maids in the pantry. Amidst her shrieks about the improper uses of Redi-whip and vegetable oil it hit him that they would be too busy with each other to bother him.

10 o'clock came and the ballroom emptied out leaving the eight guests of honor and their hosts. Seto moved to the front of the room, bringing Mokuba with him. Mokuba recognized the beginnings of a speech and tried to pull away, but Seto held him fast.

"Today my little brother is 13..." he started out.

"Always gotta be about him, even at Mokuba's party." Joey slurred out. Apparently he had drunken a large percentage of the seven bowls of rum punch. Seto glared, but Joey continued. "Seriously, even when we're-"

"Joey, shut up." Yugi hissed.

"-fucking each other's brains out-"

Serenity squeaked and moved closer to Mai, who put a comforting arm around her. Mokuba wish he could join them in their huddle of femininity. That didn't come out right, he thought. I don't want to be feminine...

"-he's gotta be all dominant and 'it's all about me and when _I_ get off.' Yugi knows what it's all about."

"Joey!" Yugi's eyes widened in horror.

"Friendship, that's what it's all about!" Joey proclaimed proudly. Yugi heaved an audible sigh of relief that the story of his sex life was not about to be revealed at a birthday party.

"Aw, Joey." Tea hugged him. "So as a friend, would you film Kaiba's 'dominance' for me?"

There was an awkward silence in which Joey tried to figure out how a girl had suddenly become glued to his arm. What ever had happened to Tristan?

"Well, thank you, Joey for that, ah, transition. We're going to play some games, one of which is the hokey-pokey. _That's_ what it's all about." Seto said composedly, pointedly ignoring Tea.

"That's not exactly a game." Mai pointed out, wrinkling her nose in distaste.

"Not usually, no. But I've arranged a set of rules for it. We'll each pick a servant. They do the actual dancing. We'll vote on the worst dancer and who ever gets the most votes loses. Their master-"

"Dominance freak!" Joey cried.

"-loses a piece of clothing." Seto finished.

"Ooo, reality show-slash-strip hokey-pokey! I'm so excited!" Tea giggled.

"Roland!" Seto snapped, glaring ineffectually at the tittering teenage girl.

A line of burly men marched in behind Roland, who was sweating profusely.

"Mr. Kaiba, sir, are you sure we need to do this? We're not exactly River Dance... And perhaps the young guest would prefer to dance themselves?" He looked hopefully at the assembled guests who all shook their heads, grinning like a pile of teenagers who were a bit drunk and had had too many sweets (which was what they were). Seto ignored Roland's comment and ordered everyone to choose a dancer.

"Here we go." He said, hitting the music. The stocky body-guards stomped angrily with their right foot in time to the music. Then they spun in a circle, waving their hands as if to say 'look at me and the humiliation I put up with at the hands of malicious but wealthy teens, all for the sake of a paycheck.' After they had finished their dance the guest considered who to vote for carefully. Mokuba felt his dancer performed well enough; the worst was certainly Tea's, who had fallen over with a loud thump as he hopped up and down. Seto voted first.

"Mokuba's." He said firmly. The first nominee stared at his brother.

"Wha..." Mokuba started out, but Joey interrupted him.

"Duke's." Then Tristan.

"Duke's." Next came Yugi.

"Mokuba's." Tea glowed, bouncing on her toes.

"Duke's." It was Mokuba's turn.

"Tea's." Duke smiled.

"Mokuba." Serenity gulped and whispered her choice.

"Tea's." Mai narrowed her eyes, flipped her hair, and spoke defiantly.

"Tea's." It was a three-way-tie between Tea, Duke, and Mokuba. Bakura would be the final vote. With out any hesitation he calmly answered.

"Duke's." Duke pulled off his vest and it started all over again. Despite the fact watching the serious men dance to a children's song was very amusing, Mokuba wasn't having much fun. The body-guards eventually began to get into it, plastering goofy grins on their faces and moving with plenty of enthusiasm. It soon became clear, however, that everyone was voting not on how good the dancer's were, but on whom they wanted to see naked. Tea and the boys voted mostly for him and Duke, though Joey and Yugi lost their socks and shoes and Tristan and Seto were lacking shirts. Bakura's votes seemed almost random. Mokuba and Serenity voted staunchly for Tea or Mai. Mai seemed to be the only one actually playing. Her face seemed somewhat annoyed. Mokuba suspected she knew exactly what the others were doing, but didn't really care.

Mokuba was wearing his jeans and boxers; Duke had just his boxers. They were covered with flaming dice. It was the final vote. Mokuba had just one this round; Mai had three (one of which was her own); Duke had four. Unless Seto voted unexpectedly for Mai, Duke would be the one in his birthday suit.

"Duke's." Seto said impassively.

"You lose, Duke!" Bakura exclaimed as Duke started to remove his last piece of clothing. Serenity shrieked loudly and tore out of the room hiding her face. Every one froze as Duke's boxers fell to the ground. The boys and Tea looked unashamedly. Bakura and Mokuba, trying to avoid the urge to look, locked eyes with each other. Mai was frowning after Serenity.

"What ever do you think that was? She must really have not wanted to see a naked man." Mai said.

"What? Oh." Mokuba tore his gaze from Bakura's brown orbs. "Um. I guess I'd best go look for her. She could get lost."

"I'll go with you. She may need a woman's touch." Mai offered.

"Ah, yeah. Let's go." Mokuba couldn't resist a glance back at the rest of the group, who were still ogling the naked boy. Duke did have a lithe, tan, trim body, Mokuba admitted to himself grudgingly. Not that I find him _attractive_. His last glimpse of the ball room was not Duke's exposed flesh, however, but Bakura's soft eyes. Now those are attractive, Mokuba thought in the back of his head.

AN: We'll have some fun in the next chapter, I promise. And we'll discover some thing interesting about Serenity too. This story is getting a more serious bent... hope you don't mind. And I modeled the party (gifts, extensive guest list) off of royal functions of the past. Hey, the Kaibas are a fucking dynasty, so why not?


	6. Impromptu Feelings

Coming of Age

AN: I'm sorry for the late update again, but I've made up for it (I hope) with a bit of sap for you romantics. We're still not quite ready for sex yet, but we're getting there. You can punish me anyways for being lazy... by reviewing and telling me I'm lazy! So... I don't own ipods. I don't even own one, so don't sue. Chappy six, Impromptu Feelings.

"I think your broom closet is the size of my bathroom." Mai said dryly, closing the door to the said broom closet.

"Where do you think she went? She can't be too far." Mokuba said. Why had Serenity run away? Sure, I didn't want to see Duke in the nude, but I'm a guy. And _straight_. Unless... is Serenity... a lesbian! Mokuba thought for a moment. Among other things this meant the Wheeler family produced only gay children. Guess there wasn't going to grandchildren. Then a chilling idea hit him. Was it his fault? Because of the kiss?

"Hello, Mokuba? I asked you a question." Mai waved a manicured hand in front of his face. Mokuba looked at her blankly. Solemnly she held out a hand for him to shake and said "Hi, I'm Mai. You might remember me?" Mokuba chuckled.

"What is it?"

"She would go somewhere she felt comfortable. Has she ever been here before?" Mai asked. Mokuba thought about and nodded slowly.

"Yeah, she was here last week with Joey. Seto had on of the maids take her to the kitchen for some water... The kitchen isn't far from here. I bet that's where she is." Mokuba led Mai to the kitchen, where they found a gaggle of slightly distressed kitchen staff and Serenity sobbing into the chest of a pretty maid who was named, if Mokuba remembered correctly, was Mimi. Mimi looked up at him and shrugged.

"I don't know what's wrong exactly, but it's pretty clear she's upset."

Mai collected Serenity from the befuddled maid, glaring at Mimi as if the metaphorical daggers could actually kill her, or at least cause serious injury.

"Now, honey, what's wrong?" She asked the sobbing girl, the gentle tone contradicting the angry face she was still giving Mimi.

"I didn't want to see him naked!" Serenity wailed. "Penises are icky!" There was a long pause in which Mokuba tried to figure out whether or not to be offended. Then Mai started to giggle.

"What about my strap on that you like so much, hmm, sweetheart?" Mai laughed. Mokuba tried to be invisible and imitate a tomato at the same time.

"But that's different! It's detachable, and... stuff... doesn't come out of it." Serenity protested. There was another long pause in which Mokuba pondered the possibility that he had been born in the Blatant Homosexuality Capital of the World. "And you have boobies." She added. Mokuba smacked himself in the head. Mai laughed.

"Mokuba, do you have some where we could talk privately? Preferably with a bed?" Mai asked, giving him a wink. Mokuba rolled his eyes and led them to a guest bed room, then returned to his party.

In his absence an enthusiastic game of spin the bottle had been started. The teenagers had located more rum punch and several bottles of Mike's hard lemonade. They had gone from tipsy to outright drunk and seemed to be working on hammered. Tea was complaining loudly about not being kissed yet while the others cheered enthusiastically as Duke ravished Seto's mouth (excluding Bakura, who was too British to allow himself That Sort of Behavior). Mokuba settled himself between Bakura and Tea, ignoring the spot offered by Yugi.

After Duke had detached himself from Seto everyone began ragging Bakura, on whom the bottle had not yet landed and whose turn was next. Tea whined that the bottle hadn't landed on her yet either, but everyone ignored her. Bakura moved forward, blushing as lewd remarks were fired left and right, and spun the bottle, moving quickly back to his seat. The bottle spun around and around and around...

Mokuba looked at all the assembled, drunken teens, wondering which Bakura would prefer to kiss. Tea, since she was the only girl? Though she was annoying. Perhaps Bakura liked blonds? If that was the case he'd want Joey. Joey was really loud though, so if Bakura liked the silent, stoic type... he'd go for Seto. Or maybe tall, dark, and handsome was Bakura's thing. Duke. Bakura might not like them tall; maybe a small, delicate body was what got him going. Yugi. Mokuba was having difficulty explaining the feelings of jealousy that were spreading through him. Bakura could have a fetish for bad hair-styles...

The room went quiet. Mokuba checked to see which way the bottle was pointing and found himself staring down the bottle's neck. It's me, he thought. The bottle's pointing at me. He looked up at the white haired boy sitting next to him, whose cheeks were turning pink. Before anyone could move, Bakura ducked down and pressed his lips to Mokuba's, who opened his mouth in surprise. This was misinterpreted and instead of disturbing the apparently straight Bakura it encouraged him. A warm (and, Mokuba reminded himself, unwelcome) tongue darted into his mouth as a slender arm curled around his waist and a hand cupped his cheek. Then those chocolate eyes closed and Mokuba's followed suit automatically. His tongue had begun to join in and his arms had started to twine themselves around Bakura's neck when the cat-calls brought him back to his heterosexual senses.

Staring around at the others Mokuba began to panic. They think I'm gay, they think I won't mind, and Seto's gonna be all over me now... Then his eyes locked once again with Bakura's. He was smiling happily, reaching for Mokuba's hand. Mokuba stood up and ran out the large French doors to the large balcony. There he made a sharp right and, now out of sight of the room and its occupants, ducked behind a potted plant. The party followed him out, all clearly concerned. At least, all but Tea, who was whining she hadn't gotten a turn.

"Shut up and find my brother, or there will be no more sex tapes for you." Seto told her. She sniffed and began looking.

"You can buy your own sex toys then, Kaiba." She said, peering over the edge of the balcony. "Do you think he could have jumped?"

"Don't be morbid." Joey told her, shooing her toward an arrangement of wicker furniture. "Check over the edge." He murmured to Duke and Tristan after she'd moved away.

"What was wrong?" Yugi asked. "It was just spin the bottle..."

After fifteen minutes of fruitless searching, Seto announced his decision to go back inside.

"Mokuba will return once he is ready." He told the others. "Meanwhile we will play pin the tail on the donkey."

"Ooo, blindfolds!" Yugi squealed, and everyone hurried back inside. Everyone but one teen who would have made a good Mrs. White in the movie Clue, if he had been the right gender.

"You can come out now." Bakura said addressing, to all appearances, the potted palm Mokuba was crouched behind. Mokuba stood, shamefaced.

"How did you know?" He asked. Bakura shrugged.

"Call it the James Bond in all Brits."

"James Bond liked women." Mokuba pointed out. Bakura began to laugh, but stifled it so as not to alert the others.

"Come now, what straight guy is that popular with women? Girls have this sort of homosexuality detector or something." He asked. Mokuba considered it and came to the conclusion that fictional characters made bad analogies. He was popular with the girls at school and he was straight.

"What was bugging you?" Bakura asked kindly. Mokuba blushed, but tried to answer honestly. Bakura was being nice and friendly, not trying to seduce him.

"I was uncomfortable with how far it was getting, and with a guy no less." He said clearing his throat nervously. Bakura nodded slowly.

"So, guy issue aside, you'd like to take it more slowly? Perhaps a movie, or a few drinks? Or..." Those soft brown eyes lit up. "Would you like to dance?" Bakura asked, offering a hand. Mokuba gapped at him, searching for words.

"But there's no music." He said blankly. Bakura dug in a pocket, producing from its denizens an ipod.

"Here." He said, inserting a little earphone into Mokuba's ear, then one into his own. He started a song. Mokuba recognized the melody of Someday You Will Be Loved, a favorite song of his.

"One, two, three. One, two, three..." Bakura counted, guiding a slightly confused Mokuba in a waltz around the lawn furniture. Perhaps I should have just said no, Mokuba thought dizzily as Bakura spun him across the balcony. It would have avoided this impromptu dance lesson. And these impromptu feelings.


	7. Arguments for Incest

Coming of Age

AN: Okay, before you all kill me, my internet broke and I couldn't get on-line. But now it's fixed, and you'll all hopefully get another chapter in a seemly amount of time. This chapter is a bit grimmer than the others, but not much. I'm sorry if I offended any Catholics with the Pope comment, but if you are Catholic you probably shouldn't read this anyways... This is Chapter seven, Arguments for Incest. (I'm pushing my luck with this title...)

Just as Mokuba had sunk into the rhythm of the dance, allowing Bakura to guide him around the balcony, allowing the knots in his stomach to loosen... a high pitched girl's voice echoed though the cool night air.

"Aw, that's adorable!" Tea cooed. Or would have cooed if her mouth was capable of making un-annoying sounds. Except a coo would have been annoying as well, Mokuba thought. Maybe Tea just couldn't speak softly enough to coo. You're being awfully calm for a straight guy caught dancing with another man, part of him pointed out. He ignored that part of himself, telling it in no uncertain terms that it could go where the Pope said he would go if he went through with what that part of him was suggesting.

Mokuba hurriedly returned to the room, hoping to surround himself with people who were unaware of his uncharacteristic behavior on the balcony. Unfortunately the mildly inebriated teens were capable of making guesses, many of which were worse than the actual event.

"Just 13 and already disappearing at parties! Atta boy, Mokuba!" Joey cried, pounding him on the back. Tristan was braying like a donkey.

"There are bedrooms upstairs. You could've at least deflowered him indoors." Yugi admonished Bakura, who had followed Mokuba inside and seemed more intent on staring at him than listening to what was being said and responded with a vague nod and wave of the hand. Seto looked like he was considering the best punishment for the taking of his baby brother's virginity; immediate castration seemed to be at the top of his list. Mokuba opened his mouth to deny that they had done anything except dance, but Duke interrupted him.

"They can do that next time. It's more fun to have sex outside anyways."

"I have not been deflowered!" Mokuba snapped in outrage, ignoring the revelation that Duke was an exhibitionist. The Gathering of Graceful, Girlish Gay Guys gasped.

"You mean he let you be seme!" Yugi asked in surprise. Seto looked hopeful and Mokuba looked mortified.

"No! I'm not gay!"

"Of course you're not, dear." Tea said patronizingly. She had been standing behind him ever since he had returned. The rest of the group ignored his second statement, preferring to debate the first one.

"So Bakura was seme? Did you enjoy it?" Tristan asked. Mokuba would have replied angrily, but Joey was talking now.

"But he said he wasn't deflowered!" Before Mokuba could say that was exactly right and virginity was intact, Duke broke in, his alcohol slurred voice trying to sound intelligent.

"Can you really deflower a male? They don't have maiden-heads or hymens."

"Duke, those are the same thing." Seto said dryly, still glaring jealously at Mokuba's would-be lover, who was still absorbed in staring dreamily at Mokuba. Mokuba was surprised they were sober enough to converse even this intelligently: either they had drank less than he thought or they held their liquor far too well for normal people. Maybe homosexuality held off inebriation?

"It would depend on the definition of deflowering." Yugi said. "If it means breaking a- a hymen," here he managed to blush and look ill at the same time. "Then he's not been deflowered. If it is the theft of his virginity, then he has."

Mokuba started to protest that he still had his virginity, when Joey put his foot in his mouth and said the worst thing yet.

"If his virginity was... thefted... then wasn't he raped?"

Seto, looking murderous, wrapped a hand around Bakura's neck. Bakura, now yanked out of a presumably enjoyable daydream (judging by the considerable bulge in his pants), started making sounds that sounded oddly like a turkey, Mokuba noticed. He stood staring at Bakura's struggle for air for what felt like an eon. Bakura's eyes were changing. They weren't the soft eyes that Mokuba had to admit he liked; instead they were hard and somewhat cruel. And while any normal person would have been terrified, Bakura looked supremely confident. Yugi was yanking on Mokuba's arm, yelling at him.

"Stop thins! He'll hurt Kaiba!"

Mokuba wasn't sure what he was talking about- Bakura was the one being strangled- but it jerked him out of his shock.

"Seto, stop! He didn't rape me!"

Everyone stopped shouting and struggling to remove Seto's hands from Bakura's neck. Then, as though in slow motion, Seto released his prisoner, who looked bizarrely composed. He rubbed his neck.

"Thanks, but I would've been fine." Bakura told him. Then his eyes changed again and he looked confused. His soft brown eyes closed and he crumpled. Mokuba darted forward without thinking. Though he couldn't catch the older boy exactly, he eased the fall. The two of them ended up on the floor with Mokuba pinned under Bakura's torso and Bakura's head nestled on Mokuba's shoulder. The rest of the group gathered around them.

"As cute as this is, we really ought to help." Duke said with regret.

"Help what? Be a pillow?" Tea remarked acidly.

"Shut up. Let's get Bakura to a bed." Seto ordered. Joey, Tristan, and Duke hefted the unconscious boy onto their shoulders and marched out into the hallway. Yugi followed looking worried; Tea followed him, apparently conversing animatedly with his back. Seto and Mokuba looked at each other across the now empty room.

"You aren't lying? You weren't raped?" Seto asked awkwardly.

"No! Do you honestly think Bakura would do that! My virginity is intact!"

Seto stared at Mokuba for a moment and then strode across the room, sweeping Mokuba into a hug. A squeak escaped Mokuba as his feet went flying of the floor. How long had it been since Seto had hugged him like this? Years... years and years, not since Seto had become head of Kaiba Corp. Tears sprung involuntarily to his eyes and he clutched his older brother's shoulders as Seto squeezed him tightly.

"Oh, Mokie, I love you so much." Seto whispered huskily into Mokuba's hair.

Mokie, that old nickname... Mokuba seemed to be crying more than he had thought; the dampness had reached a place just to the right of his throat. Then Seto's tongue swirled over his skin and Mokuba realized _those were not tears_. He began to struggle and Seto gripped him all the tighter.

"Mokuba, you're not a fish, so stop wriggling!" Mokuba fell limp, not because of the order, but because Seto's hand was rubbing his ass and it felt so goooood. Closing his eyes he wrapped his legs around Seto's waist and squirmed with pleasure as Seto's other hand slid up his shirt. Then, just as swiftly as he had stopped struggling he started again.

"What's wrong now!" Seto cried in frustration, desperately trying to prevent Mokuba's apparent attempted suicide by cracking his head on the floor after leaping out of Seto's arms.

"This is wrong! We are brothers! This is incest! ...And I'm not gay!" Mokuba hissed, trying to prevent the scene of everybody swarming back into the room to find Mokuba with his legs around his brother.

"Incest between two brothers isn't really much of a problem, now, is it?" Seto asked calmly. Mokuba's eyes bugged out.

"I beg your pardon!"

"Well, incest is taboo because it produces children. Since we are both male, we can't have children. Where would the fetus gestate?" Seto said reasonably.

"Argh! Why! Why do you always have those damn witty quips?" Mokuba wailed, forgetting to lower his voice. Before Seto could respond Tea poked her head back in.

"Are you two coming?" There was a long pause. "What _are_ you doing? This is your house, can't you find a room! Be sure to film it for me, though." Tea ducked back out as Mokuba's outraged cry reverberated around the room. Laughing heartily, Seto set him down and swatted at Mokuba's bottom as the young teen scampered after Tea and the others. After his escape to the hallway only to find Tea explaining to the remaining guests Mokuba wondered gloomily what he did to disserve such an abnormal brother.


	8. A Little Accident

Coming of Age

AN: There, I said I'd update and I did! Happy? Of course not... you'll read this and just demand more. I spoil you all. And how I love doing so. This chapter deals with just various prejudices and preferences... Oh, go look at my forum and matching C2! This is chapter eight and is titled, A Little Accident.

After enjoying the entertainment of Mokuba's futile explanations to the assembled guests, Seto informed them all perhaps they should continue in the effort of getting Bakura (still out like a light) to a bed. Mokuba, realizing that there was a better chance of Seto taking a vow of poverty than him being able to explain away this incident, agreed heartily. Seto promptly led the parade, which looked oddly like a rather motley funeral procession, up to the closest guest bedroom.

"Mokuba," Tea said, slipping back to the end of the line to converse with the birthday boy, "Where did Serenity and Mai go?"

With that comment Mokuba suddenly realized where they were going, who would be there, and what they'd be doing. But as he had this sudden revelation, Seto was opening the door of the guest room. In stunned silence he watched Tristan, Duke, and Joey march into the room with Bakura's limp body. There were two female screams, a loud thump, three male shouts of horror and disgust, and the three male exited the room in a frantic rush, slamming the door behind him.

"What-" Seto began, but Tristan cut him off.

"Mai and Serenity are in there... naked..."

"Mai's bonkin' my sis!" Joey cried indignantly. There was a gasp of horror from Yugi and Seto and Tea looked ready to swoon. Mokuba coughed slightly, and then, realizing they were all too involved with being mortified to notice, poked Seto in the ribs rather hard.

"Ow! Mokuba, what is it?" his brother demanded.

"They seem to be missing something." Mokuba said pointedly, nodding at Duke, looking oddly pale under his tan, Joey, in a towering rage, and Tristan, looking sick. Seto frowned and counted the present company. Then his eyes widened in realization.

"Guys! You dropped Bakura!" The other boys all looked at each other in even more consternation than before.

"We left a man behind with those... women!" Duke gasped.

"Oh, Bakura, how we mourn your loss." Joey intoned as Tristan started edging away from the door, from which were coming scrabbling sounds of two girls looking franticly for clothes.

"Don't be stupid, you have to go get him!" Seto said insistently.

"Are you crazy! I'm not going back in there!" Tristan cried. He tried to make a dash for it, but Yugi caught the back of his coat and held on tight.

"Tristan, you have to! That's what real friendship is!"

"Like hell it is!" Duke said, also trying to flee. Mokuba tackled him around the knees and Duke came crashing to the ground, pinning Mokuba to the floor beneath a tall, heavy, and attractive boy for the second time that evening. Tea sighed loudly.

"Oh, to be so lucky!" she said audibly.

Mokuba was flaming red, partly from Tea's comment and partly from Duke's whispered "If you wanted to get me on top of you, all you had to do was say so." At that most opportune time a voice came from behind the door to the guest bedroom Mokuba had previously deposited Serenity and Mai in.

"Okay, we're dressed. You can come get poor Bakura now." Mai's sharp voice said. The boys all warily watched the door handle turn and the fully clad form of Serenity emerge from the depths of the shadowy room.

"Um, we can't lift him, so would you please..."

Seto strode forward, grabbing Joey and dragging him into the room. Mokuba struggled out from under his burden of toned muscle and long limbs and trotted after them. Mai, scowling at the rest, who looked like there was not a price you could name to induce them to enter anyways, slammed the door behind him.

"Joey..." Serenity said, hiding her face. Mokuba trotted over to her and put an arm around her shoulders. Mai put a comforting hand on her other arm.

"We need to talk, Serenity." Joey said fiercely. "Why didn't you tell me that you're a- a- a lesbian?"

"I... I..." Serenity burst into full blown tears. Mai scowled again, stroking her young lover's hair.

"Look, is there that much difference between me and her talking a roll in the hay and you and him doing the same thing?" She asked, nodding at Seto while glaring at Joey.

"Yes! He has a dick!"

"Oh, shut up! We happened to get X chromosomes, so sue us! Screw who ever you want to, but don't expect your baby sister to magically grow a phallus and fall in love with men. Same goes for you, Kaiba." she snapped.

"I don't have a- oh." Seto said catching her meaningful glance at Mokuba.

"I'm a girl and a lesbian and that's that." Serenity said in a muffled voice. Her tear stained face peered up to see Joey's angry one, and with a wail she buried her face in Mai's bosom.

"Sorry, big brother." she whispered. Joey looked horrified. He knelt beside her and turned her face up.

"No, I'm sorry, that wasn't fair of me. It's perfectly fine for you to be fornicating with girls, honest. Just... lock the door next time."

"Ahem. Touching as this all is, can we get Bakura to an unoccupied bedroom? You ladies may continue your activities in private." Seto said with icy politeness. Mai gave him a mock curtsy and a smirk.

"Why, how chivalrous of you!" she said.

Joey and Seto hefted Bakura between them and exited. Mokuba hovered uncertainly. Mai looked annoyed.

"Mokuba, I like you and I know it's your birthday, but you can't watch."

Mokuba blushed hotly and mumbled a denial of any such desire and a quick apology for forgetting they were here. Both Mai and Serenity giggled.

"It was really quite funny, actually, once we were dressed again." Serenity confessed.

"Yeah, I'll bet." Mokuba smiled. "And Mai... thanks. For what you said."

"No problem." The blond girl ruffled his hair.

With that Mokuba scampered after the group, who seemed to be heading towards the best guest bedroom, located just down the hall from Seto and Mokuba's own bedrooms. Settling Bakura into the lush blankets, the group discussed what to do next.

"How 'bout twister?" Yugi said with a leer rather surprising on his normally innocent, cute face.

"I vote for hide and seek!" Joey said excitedly.

"Poker? Craps? Let's play something with dice." Duke suggested.

But with a touch of irony, it was Tea who found the next entertainment. She, while looking around the room, noticed something left behind by the previous occupant, a rather fat, ugly, stuffy business man. It was a swimsuit calendar.

"Hey, Kaiba, you have a pool, right?" she asked.

"'Course fancy-pants has a pool, don't ya? There was this one time me an' Yugi an' him went swimming an' we all ended up-" Joey said, slinging an arm around Seto.

"He, Yugi, and I." Seto corrected firmly. The two of them descended into a discussion about grammar for which the phrase 'battle of wits with an unarmed person' was created. The rest of the group waited patiently for them to finish.

"We haven't got suits, though." Tristan pointed out, over Joey's muttering about "don't care what Webster says, I can talk how I wanna..."

"No problem, we'll go skinny dipping!" Duke said happily. Everyone but Mokuba cheered at this, though Tea was less thrilled when she found out she was required to leave he panties and shirt on.

"But it's not fair..." she wined. The rest ignored her.

"Last one down to the pool is a rotten egg!" Tristan declared, and everyone but Tea and Mokuba took off. The two stared at each other.

"I don't know where the pool is." she said.

"I was just about to point out that neither do they, but I was apparently mistaken. Come on, I'll show you." said Mokuba, thinking about all his naked male guests splashing about in the pool. Looking down he decided he would need a cold shower before getting in the water.


	9. Sex is Fun

Coming of Age

AN: Thanks to all my reviewers who put up with my crappy update times (this time it was finals and summer laziness). Thanks to Lady11Occult foe the pole dancing and skinny dipping ideas and to Metamorpha for the Marco Polo. I do not own the tagline "Sex is fun... play with it!" It's a podcast. Chapter 9: Sex is Fun.

Mokuba would have averted his eyes from the scene in the pool if they hadn't vacated his head entirely. As it was he was having difficulty making them stop goggling at the nude males within. The pool was large, but the young men had gathered close together to congregate near the edge of it. All except for Joey, who had seized one of the slender ceiling supports and commenced with a bawdy form of entertainment- namely, pole dancing.

Tea was watching avidly, as were all the boys in the pool. Mokuba was trying his best not to emulate them. Instead he entered the room with his eyes lowered and meaningfully cleared his throat, ignoring the lump in his pants which was both restrained and disguised by his jeans. Joey turned about, as easily as if he had not just been practicing for his interview at the local queer strip joint.

"Mokuba!" He cried, ignoring his nakedness and seizing the boy in a bear-hug. "You've just won me ten bucks! Tristan bet you wouldn't come in!"

"The bet was he wouldn't get in the water, idiot." Tristan said.

"Oh. Easily rectified." And with out further ado (or a chance for Mokuba to protest) Joey tossed the recently created teen into the pool. As Mokuba sank into the cold water, he realized this at least saved him from taking another cold shower.

Surfacing he headed for the edge- and the congregation of teens located there. The boys (all but Joey, who was happily harvesting his winnings from Tristan's pocket before any possible argument arose) were now engaged in forcing Tea out of the room. Tea was protesting very loudly.

"I tell you, this is discrimination, pure and simple! Just you wait, Kaiba, I'll tell the press how you treat your guests!" The lone female shouted.

"Okay, then you definitely aren't getting any more sex tapes. Besides, it's my property and I can do whatever the fuck I want with it, including kick you off it." Seto said calmly. A minute later Tea was pounding on the glass door and the boys were dancing about (still naked), tossing the key to the said door back and forth. Meanwhile, Mokuba removed his soaking jeans and tee-shirt and began a hunt for swimming trunks.

"Little brother!" Seto sang, seizing his wrist and hauling him toward the stairs to the pool. "Let's take a dip."

Mokuba glanced at his brother, wondering how he had gotten even more drunk than before; the answer was located on the table holding the older boys' (dry) clothing. It held three bottles of the finest Merlot and six wine glasses. Five had been used. Apparently Seto had decided thirteen was close enough to twenty-one. First the rum punch, now this...

"Mokuba, you've goth to try thish sthuff, it's therifish." Yugi said, exaggerating his slur and wriggling his eyebrows for comic effect. Mokuba laughed and took the offered glass. A moment later he sloshed in all down his front as he noticed what else Yugi was wiggling at him. Jesus, he had it trained like a dog! A big dog, for such a small owner. A really big dog. Mokuba took another glass of wine. He was going to regret this, he knew it.

Though if Mokuba hadn't had those two (okay, maybe four) glasses of wine, he never would have gotten in the pool containing five drunken, randy, gay teenagers. So maybe Seto was right and he had to loosen up. After all, nothing bad had actually occurred yet except that forced dunking of Duke, although Duke disagreed. He attached himself to Tristan, muttering about having to visit the hairdresser's tomorrow.

"Is there a game we can- hic- play in the water?" Joey asked.

"Ooo, ooo, let's play Marco Polo!" Yugi squealed. "Kaiba's it!" With that everyone swam for all they were worth to the other side of the pool. Seto rolled his eyes and closed them. And the hunt was on.

Seto seemed to have preternaturally good hearing, flowing first one member of his prey and then the other, coming within inches. At some point Mokuba found himself over in the corner by the door and noticed that Tea had disappeared. Then a call of Marco called him back to the game.

"Polo!" he answered, turning and freezing with horror as he realized that Seto was standing right behind him. Seto also realized this crucial fact and moved in to cut off all escape. Mokuba did the first thing he could think of; he held his breath and submerged himself. Opening his eyes, he realized he was a foot from his brother and eye-level with the part that made him a brother instead of a sister. Said organ was, for some unfathomable reason, very much erect. Unless you considered being in a pool with five naked, sexy boys a good reason.

Of course, being drunk, Mokuba's reflexes weren't exactly up to par. At least that's what he told himself as he sat on the bottom of the pool, buck naked, staring at his brother's naughty bits. Which seemed to be getting even larger. The laws of perspective say things look larger the closer they get, but drunken thirteen year olds don't tend to consider obscure information they picked up in art class. So Mokuba was very surprised when Seto's lower half collided with him.

He surfaced in a tangle with his own hair and his rather lanky older brother. Seto disentangled himself and proceeded to perform a complicated and strangely erotic victory dance.

"Mokuba's it!" he called out, completely missing an excellent chance to molest his baby brother. Which I am not disappointed about, Mokuba reminded himself as he closed his eyes.

"Marco!"

"Polo!"

They were all in front of him; naturally, as he was standing right next to the edge of the pool. He sloshed forward, arms groping about, half hoping to seize upon a lithe limb. Calling out again, he redirected himself to the right. Seconds later, his toes lost contact with the bottom of the pool and the all too short Mokuba was forced to doggy paddle onwards.

"Marco!"

"Polo!"

Less voices. Only three. Why had the other two stopped? He heard some steady splashing deeper out. Just a little to the left... He had to be close; he could hear the sniggers of the other players as he closed in on his prey.

Mokuba's hand brushed skin and he triumphantly opened his eyes. And promptly removed the hand he had placed firmly on Tristan's buttocks. Tristan didn't seem to notice. The reason he and Duke had stopped replying to Mokuba's calls of Marco was now revealed. Their mouths were otherwise occupied with the other's tongue.

Mokuba started a hasty retreat, but not quickly enough due to the fact that no one has yet discovered how to doggy paddle backwards. Duke's eyes opened and fixed Mokuba with those large green eyes, pausing all escape attempts. Tristan turned his head (in the process almost taking out one of Duke's lovely eyes with his hair, Mokuba noticed) to see what had caught his partner's attention.

"Mokuba! Uh... polo?" he said, looking confused as to what one said when caught snogging during a game of Marco Polo.

"Let's play a new game." Duke inserted, before Mokuba could finish processing events and decide he should go to bed (very much alone) for the safety of his virginity or Tristan could put his other foot in his mouth and drown because he had nothing else to stand on.

"How 'bout Truth or Dare?" Joey asked.

"Nah, girls play that at their sleepovers. Let's play something manly." Tristan insisted, having completely discarded all thoughts of Mokuba and Marco Polo.

"I have a game." Seto said. Such a tone should have alerted Mokuba to run, fast, but Mokuba was more than a touch intoxicated and failed to notice that smug 'I-have-a plan' quality. "It's called I Want To. Let's stand in a circle." Every one moved to form what drunken people might consider a circle. "We'll each tell one sexual fantasy of ours. Make it as dirty as you can. If you can think of something you're out. I'll start."

"I want to dress Yugi as a baby and spank him." Yugi giggled and pretended to blush as heads turned to the next player, Joey.

"I wanna fuck Duke while howling and calling him my bitch." Joey said wickedly. Everyone except Duke laughed as he muttered rebelliously.

"I... I want to... jack off while watching Tristan blowing Joey." Yugi stammered, turning red.

"I want to piss all over Joey with him trying to catch it in his mouth." Duke said, glaring at Joey, who looked half nauseous and half aroused.

"I want to tie Duke down and ride him." Tristan said. Everyone looked at Mokuba expectantly.

"Um... I want to... to..." Mokuba wasn't sure what he wanted. The images the others had invoked were arousing and he felt like curling into a ball and hiding in a corner from humiliation. "I want to be left alone!"

He sloshed his way to the edge of the pool and climbed out, self-conscious of his nude body. As he dried off and eyed his still sopping garments the rest of the boys swam to the edge of the pool looking concerned.

"Mokuba, it all right. Sex is _fun_." Seto assured him.

"Yeah, so play with it!" Joey piped up. An icy glare from the elder Kaiba quelled his happy grin. Mokuba gave up on his dripping clothes and simply wrapped a towel around himself.

"I don't care, leave me alone!" And the birthday boy stomped out.


	10. Schizophrenic Lovers

Coming of Age

AN: So our lovely story-time together is coming to a close. But fret not, various bonus chappies are planned. If you have ideas you'd like to see, all you gotta do is review and tell me what you want. Plans include Mokuba's first date. And there is one little thing you should know before reading; when Bakura talks about wishes keep in mind that in the manga his Yami said "instead of paying rent I grant your wishes." Oh, and this chapter includes a lemon. Thus begins the final, tenth chapter: Schizophrenic Lover(s).

Fury drove Mokuba to race up the steps, snarl at the unfortunate maid Mimi (looking more and more perplexed as her young employer's birthday party got even stranger), and hurry to his own bedroom. He slammed the door, wishing the house wasn't so large; there wasn't a chance in hell Seto had heard the resounding crash. _What the fuck is wrong with them?_ Mokuba felt like smashing something, hurling fragile and surprisingly expensive things at the walls. He wanted Seto to hurt (even if it was just his pocketbook). And that scared him.

"It's not fair! It's not **right**!" Mokuba wailed. Then he sat down in the middle of the floor and cried. Not loudly, just a low moan punctuated by the occasional sniffle. Mokuba hated crying; it made his face feel puffy and sore. When he felt like if he kept it up he'd rub his face raw Mokuba wiped his nose with his sleeve and stood, moving to his desk. From its depths he pulled the make-up Tea and Serenity had bought him.

The tearstained boy could not have explained his actions to an onlooker. There was an instinct to cover up the evidence of his tears and to prevent more. Mokuba had the strangest feeling he wouldn't risk ruining his mascara by crying. He applied everything carefully, remembering how Serenity had done it at the mall. When he was finished he looked into the mirror. A young girl with large, sad eyes looked back. _Perhaps I went too heavy on the eye-liner; I look like a freaking Goth_, Mokuba mused. But he liked it.

From the back of his closet Mokuba fished out a fluffy black skirt, a Moi-même-Moitié knock off. He gathered up a pair of black stockings, a ruffled black blouse, and the necisary undergarments. Pulling them on piece by piece he paused after each new addition to examine himself in the mirror. Mokuba would have sworn he was watching a pretty, though oddly flat chested girl get dressed up to go to Harajuku. When it was completed, Mokuba stood in front of his mirror. He felt pretty and happy- truly happy for the first time in days.

"Mokuba?" came a soft voice from the bed.

The effeminately clad boy jumped into the air, letting out a loud shriek. Spinning about as soon as his feet regained contact with the floor, Mokuba confronted the intruder. It was a sleepy, tousled, confused Bakura, propping himself up from Mokuba's pillows.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Mokuba asked, completely nonplussed.

"Tea said I fainted and you guys brought me up here." The pale boy said uncertainly. Mokuba frowned. There was no way Tea could carry him all by herself. Bakura was either lying or Tea had bribed a random guard to help her. In both cases, someone was in trouble.

"I got lost when I went looking for water. Tea found me and brought me back, but other than that I've been asleep." Bakura said, trying to sooth the obviously ruffled Mokuba. Instead, Mokuba got visibly angrier.

_Just how stupid do you have to be to not notice that you're in an entirely different room than you started in? _Mokuba wondered. Then something inside him relented. A tired, half-conscious person wouldn't notice anything but the bed. Meanwhile Bakura was chattering nervously.

"And I never did find the kitchen to get a glass of water." he finished, ending a long story Mokuba had not been paying attention to (AN: and thus, dear reader, you will not learn).

"Oh. Let me get you some." Mokuba went to his mini-fridge (it was too much off a hassle to go all the way down to the kitchen for simple snacks) and grabbed a water bottle. Bakura took it with a smile of thanks. Mokuba started to smile back and faltered. There were two reasons for this: one, Bakura looked very good sleep-tousled and two, his smile was becoming a wicked smirk. The eyes were changed as well; they looked harsh and some what wild. It was just like when Seto choked him.

"Bakura?"

"Come here." Bakura patted the edge of the bed. Mokuba wasn't inclined to trust him, but he didn't want to look rude. So he perched on the edge of the bed.

"Where are the others?" asked Bakura, tracing the coverlet's pattern with a long finger. Mokuba's eyes locked onto the motion.

"Down at the pool. Except Tea, she's probably wandering around causing more havoc. Or ogling the naked boys in the pool." the younger teen explained, mesmerized by the pale finger gliding over his blanket.

"Ah. Mokuba..." The finger stopped tracing and the hand it belonged to moved up to Mokuba's face, brushing aside dark hair. Bakura leaned close. "You are aware you're wearing a skirt, right?"

Mokuba reddened. The question seemed coy, nothing like what Bakura would have said. _He'd have ignored it_, Mokuba thought dizzily as Bakura ran graceful hands through his pale hair. _Or would have complimented me_._ But why shouldn't I wear a skirt? I look good_.

"Yes." the younger teen said stiffly. Bakura smiled that evil smile again.

"Just checking. It looks good." And warm lips closed over Mokuba's own.

It was not like the kiss he had received from the same source merely hours before. It was not sweet and gentle. It was rough and demanding... and arousing. The anger and grief Mokuba felt towards his brother seemed to be siphoning off into the kiss, urging him to return the brutal force of it. Arms wrapped around him to drag him closer to the white haired boy administering this encounter. Mokuba's thoughts were furious and rapidly wearing a hole in his skull, since they seemed to be pacing back and forth.

_This is it, this is my choice, my chance to strike back. Seto can't have me. No one can have me after this. No one but Bakura will ever touch me. This is it._

Bakura hauled the smaller teen on to the bed and lifted the fluffy skirt up. Slender hands pulled the panties down. Bakura smiled.

"Black lace. How classy." he said teasingly.

"You can thank Serenity and Tea. They bought me all this." Mokuba explained, blushing. His naked butt was exposed (plus various other, very erect body parts located in that general area) and he had just kissed this handsome, sexy, attractive, but undeniably male person. _There is something very wrong with me_.

"I'll be sure to express my gratitude later." Bakura said, giving Mokuba another kiss. He hesitated for a moment. Mokuba watched his eyes change again. They were still the cruel eyes, but they looked unsure.

"You won't be mad at me for this later, right?" Mokuba almost laughed.

"I consent, I agree, if I regret this I'm entirely to blame. No, I won't be mad."

"Ah. Good." And with that Bakura reached into his pocket and procured a container of K-Y and a condom (Mokuba, recalling the iPod, wondered if Bakura carried his life in his pockets). He undid his pants and prepared himself as Mokuba watched with a horrified fascination. _That's going to go in me! This will hurt!_

It hurt, though not particularly badly. There was a dull stinging, a sense of stretching, a burning warmth. Then Bakura started to thrust and it all stopped, replaced by intense pleasure. Mokuba gasped as Bakura laughed loudly. Suddenly the laughter stopped, as did the movement.

"Mokuba?" a soft voice whispered. "What-"

Bakura's eyes looked soft again, and he'd lost that insane grin. He appeared confused, then angry.

"What the bloody hell did you do!" he demanded, looking to his left. Mokuba got the distinct impression he wasn't the one Bakura was addressing, though the room was otherwise empty. There was a long silence as Bakura's pale face flushed. Mokuba tried not to wriggle as he felt himself tightening again.

"I never wished... fine. Scat." Bakura looked furious and Mokuba had the good sense not to question him. _It's fine, your new lover is just a little schizophrenic, after all, _he thought philosophically as they began their lovemaking again. _No one's perfect. _

Soft bursts of white were appearing in the younger boy's sight and then a moment of blankness. Something warm and sticky was covering his abdomen and he felt a gentle ache as Bakura removed himself, collapsing beside him on the bed.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" he asked breathlessly. Mokuba shook his head mutely, completely forgetting the initial pain.

"You were... willing, right?" Mokuba thought this an odd question, but nodded the affirmative.

"Oh, good. I might have killed him if you weren't." Mokuba deemed it best to overlook that comment. He was tired, Bakura was warm, and he was just drifting off to sleep when the door opened.

"Alone, my ass!" Seto cried. "Bakura, have you been deflowering my baby brother this whole time?"

"Yes."Bakura said flatly, perking up enough to pull off the used condom.

"I thought we agreed men couldn't be deflowered." Duke complained.

"So what, men just don't have a virginity to begin with?" asked Mai acidly.

"Oh my God, Mokuba, we have to soak that skirt immediately, you got semen all over it, it'll stain if we don't rinse it." Tea cried. "Serenity, help me get this off him."

"No way. You get it off, I scrub." Serenity said with her face buried in her hands. Joey was laughing and collecting another ten dollars off of Tristan.

"How was I supposed to guess? You had us all fooled, Mokuba, but I guess you're a queer, too." Tristan sighed, paying with a resigned face.

"Were you really alone or did you get some... help?" Yugi asked Bakura in an undertone.

"We got help. Everyone helped." Bakura said, smiling happily. Then he threw a pillow at the intruders. "Go away, I'm tired."

As the others driftedaway and Bakura snuggled closer Mokuba thought with resignation _I guess that's that._ _I'll never be able to explain it away._ Bakura began to snore and Mokuba couldn't help but smile. _There are worse things in the world than being gay. Like incest. Even if Seto **is** really hot, Bakura's much more... interesting._


End file.
